Final Goodbye
by MegggaanW
Summary: What if, instead of Zoe, it was Sam who had followed Nick outside the pub after he announced his departure? ONE SHOT.


**It's just gone 2am and this idea was not leaving my head. This is only a small one shot. I couldn't have ever seen the BBC making this happen in the show tonight but somewhere in my mind believes this could happen. This is just my take on things since we all know Michael French and Charlotte Salt used to play father and daughter in "Born and Bred" all those years ago. I've kind of based Nick and Sam's relationshi/freidnship on that :) Anyway, here we go guys. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

She was stood, leaning against the wall, white wine clutched in her left hand with a sour look on her face. Sam found herself almost glaring heavily over at the sight she saw at the other side of the room. Tom had willingly bought her a drink, and just as she thought she would have a chance to fix things with him, he made his way over to speak to a rather young blonde woman at the bar. Jealousy instantly took over and she could feel her blood boiling. Of course, this woman could have been an old friend, but something in Sam's mind was saying that Tom didn't find their relationship serious at all. Of course, she wanted their relationship to work. She loved Tom to the moon and back, but for some reason, she felt as if she was the only one willing to put in effort. She pushed this rather depressing thought from her mind as her head quickly swung in the direction of the pub entrance. A small smile graced her lips as she noticed the familiar, tall figure. Nick Jordan. As she watched him stride across the room towards Zoe, who was also standing at the bar, she decided to go and join them.

"Both of us in the pub! There's a first!" Sam spoke cheerfully with a big grin plastered on her face, trying to hide the sadness she was really feeling.

She watched Nick return her smile, and then she made her way over and sat down on a bar stool at the bar and couldn't help but listen into Zoe and Nick's conversation. Upon hearing the jingle of the keys her ears perked up as she heard those words; "Well I'm not staying...so I'll see you...whenever."

Sam's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at Zoe, Nick and the newly arrived Charlie as she tried to take in what her clinical lead had just said. Nick suddenly started to walk towards the doors of the pub, however, upon being asked by Zoe what he was going on about, Sam leant against the bar and closed her eyes for a brief moment. He was leaving. First Dylan, and now Nick. Everybody seemed to be leaving, and she didn't like it. She hated goodbyes.

Upon re-opening her eyes, she listened with a confused look on her face as her clinical lead started to get very emotional, explaining where he was headed and why he had decided to leave Holby City so suddenly. Michigan. Thousands of miles away. Too far for Sam's liking. It had to be said that Sam had always dreamed of going to America but knowing that Nick was going there to stay darkened her mood. As she took a few more sips of her wine, her eyes glancing at him a couple of times, she couldn't help but feel an over-whelming sadness as Mr Jordan told her colleagues about his old friend Anton Meyer whom he used to work with.

Nick glanced at Sam and said his next few words. "All I know is I can't stay here. Well not in Holby anyway. Too many memories..." He then took a deep breath before he once again made his way to the pub doors and with a sudden rush of adrenaline he slammed the door behind him. The whole of the pub stayed silent for the next few moments before Sam made the brave decision to place her glass on the bar. She then strode towards the doors and pushed them open. She needed to speak to him. She couldn't just let him go without saying a proper goodbye. Nick frantically whipped off his scarf from around his neck, despite it being a very cold and windy night. With each stride he took he could feel his eyes welling up, due to the fact that it was windy, but also because he was going to miss the Department and everyone in it. The pub door swung open and out stepped Sam. As she spotted Nick making his way quickly towards his car she started to jog across to follow him.

"Mr Jordan..." Sam spoke with a raised voice to try and get his attention. As Nick got to his car he ignored the familiar voice. He couldn't deal with soppy goodbyes. Not now. "Nick...please..." Sam spoke, this time with a little more desperation in her voice. She finally caught up with him and when he turned around slowly to face her she stopped in her tracks and stood in front of him.

"Sam?" He asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" She asked suddenly. "We need you here.."

"You're all doing just fine without me...this is something I have to do Sam. I can't stay here. All I think about when I see this place is Yvonne. I can't keep pretending everything is alright when deep down it isn't." He said firmly, before he gave a look of sympathy towards her as he noticed her blue eyes beginning to well up. "Please don't. You're going to set me off." He spoke looking to the floor as he could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. "Now look what you've done..." He said jokingly and this forced Sam to pull a small smirk.

"Nick. I..I'm going to miss you." Sam said honestly before she looked down to the graveled floor in embarrassment. However, in the next few moments, she felt Nick's index finger being placed underneath her chin in order for him to lift her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"You're a bloody good doctor Sam. Make me proud won't you? Show them all how it's done." He spoke, his voice full of emotion and he instantly found himself wiping the stray tear that found its way down Sam's soft cheek.

"Thank you Nick. Thank you." She said before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his back. She settled into his arms and buried her face into his shirt. Nick let out a big sigh as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair before whispering: "Sort things out with Tom. Tell him how you feel. It's pretty obvious you both love each other. Don't be a fool like me and let love slip from my grasp."

Upon hearing his soft words Sam lifted her head and nodded in response. She finally allowed herself to let go and step back. After composing herself she watched him get into his car. He rolled down the window and he smiled warmly at her. This brave and strong young woman in front of him was going to make him a proud clinical lead. He could feel it in his bones. As Sam stuttered her next sentence through the simple fact she was trying her hardest not to cry she finally managed to say one last thing. "I better get a postcard." Nick chuckled lightly before he winked. He then started the ignition. "You can count on it, Dr Nicholls." He spoke for one last time before he drove off. Sam watched as the black sports car turned the corner. As she felt her warm salty tears fall down her rosy red cheeks she found herself staring into space.

"Goodbye, Mr Jordan.." She muttered quietly.

And that was that. The man, whom she had grown close to, was finally gone. As Sam made her way back to the pub, she recollected her first encounter in the ED where Nick had been impressed by Sam's forward attitude and determined and confident nature. She remembered the time he had to stitch up her arm after being reckless on her first day in the ambulance. She remembered how he had been supportive throughout the whole GMC hearing and when he had offered her a full time job in the hospital. This man, Nick Jordan, had grown on her, almost acting like a father figure towards her. She was never going to forget him. For you see, this wonderful and bright man, had helped her through so much at her time at Holby City, that she was pretty sure this wasn't going to be the last time they ever crossed paths.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are always welcomed with open arms. Now, I must go sleep -.-**


End file.
